Bubbles
by FanficMelody24
Summary: Due to Erza's orders, the team is at the park, and Natsu and Lucy go back to her house to pick up some bubbles! One-shot!


**Another day in Magnolia, and our favorite team are in the park relaxing.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! :)**

* * *

"This…is…amazing!" Erza cried out, sparkles in her eyes.

"Ah… Erza-san, you should eat before the food grows cold!" Wendy replied, smiling at Erza's reaction.

It was a normal day in the guild, when Erza suddenly declared they all go have a picnic at the park. Of course, the boys questioned this, and were beaten and dragged there.

"This is delicious Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed, taking bites for her sandwich.

"Thank you! I like to cook, and-I just—"Wendy stammered in embarrassment at the sudden praise.

The girls suddenly turned as they heard angry whispering, to see Natsu and Gray about to start a fight at any second. Charle and Happy sat by them, shaking their heads, as Erza's smile slowly morphed into an angry scowl.

"This is a peaceful day! Don't you DARE fight on my PERFECT picnic! I won't let it be ruined like last time." Erza ordered in a commanding voice, showing signs of menace.

"Aye!" The two squeaked.

There was a moment of quiet, as Erza sat there, glaring at the wizards.

"Lucy-san, we should really do something before Erza starts a rampage!" Wendy whispered urgently.

"My rent money…" Lucy gasped, imagining herself apologizing over and over to the mayor, while giving all her rent money for park repairs. The very idea, almost led her to fainting on the red picnic blanket.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy squealed, shaking her shoulders.

Suddenly, Lucy sat up with a thoughtful expression.

"I have something that might work… it just depends how childish Natsu really is." Lucy muttered, standing up.

"Where are you going, Lucy?" Erza asked, her tone dripping with venom.

Lucy froze, a chill going up her spine, before she turned around to face Erza.

"Ah, just going to my house really quickly, so I can get something that will make this picnic even more fun!" Lucy enthusiastically announced.

With that, Natsu jumped up as well," I'm coming too!".

"Fine. Go with her Natsu." Erza commanded, sparkles returning to her eyes.

"Wendy! Let's have… DESSERT!"

Natsu began running to Lucy's house, leaving her with no choice but to run after him.

"Why are we running?" Lucy panted, slowing down.

Natsu turned around to see her slowly falling back, and grabbed her wrist to pull her along instead. Lucy smiled largely, it was like all the times before, all the times he dragged her around. Just like when he first brought her to Fairy Tail. She decided that moment, that she loved this.

"To get away from that demon!" He cried, almost panicked.

They continued running along the cobble path, when Lucy suddenly thought about something.

"I can't believe you know the path to my house this well." Lucy muttered bitterly.

"Of course Luce! Who would I be if I didn't." Natsu replied, offended.

He began slowing down as he reached the front of her house and adjusted his scarf a little.

"Why are you stopping?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Natsu turned around with a serious expression on his face, as Lucy looked at him in alarm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, once more.

"Lucy…"

She leaned in, as Natsu followed in suit, their faces a little too close for comfort. Nevertheless, Lucy stayed in the position, expecting something bad to have happened earlier.

"Get on my back."

Lucy stared at him blankly, as he stared back, thinking at his previous words. Looking back at her confused face, he pointed to his back, then to her window.

"USE THE DOOR!" She screamed, kicking him into her front door.

Slamming against the door, Natsu moaned, raising his arm to the ceiling, before letting it fall back down.

"How could you…" She heard him cry out.

Lucy shortly followed him, and took out her keys to open the door. Looking at her celestial spirits, she looked at every small mark on them, all she had memorized by now. Rummaging for a few more moments, she looked at Natsu sweetly, kneeling by his side.

"Natsu, dear~"

"You…forgot your house keys…" Natsu grunted, looking up at her face.

"How did you know!" Lucy gasped, leaning back a little.

"I saw you put it on your desk this morning. That's why I suggested going through the window." Natsu complained, rubbing the bump on his head.

Lucy stared at him blankly for a few moments, before a pout emerged on her face.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!" Lucy cried out, rubbing his hair to comfort him.

"Whatever, we're doing things my way now." Natsu grumbled, a faint smirk on his face.

Lucy nodded obediently as Natsu picked her up bridal style.

"Wait just a moment Natsu!" She stuttered, a small blush on her cheeks.

"My. Way." Natsu smirked, backing up from her window.

Was this how he usually entered her window?

Suddenly, he threw his arms forwards, tossing Lucy through the window. With a scream, she flew through the window, barely ducking as the top of the window breezed by the top of her head. Still flying, she aimed for her bed, curling up and bouncing as she hit it. From there, she bounced into a sitting position on her writing chair.

As Natsu appeared on the window, he gave her a wide grin, seeing her angry face.

"Luce… I got you in your writing chair all safe." Natsu laughed, balanced on the window.

"If I hadn't ducked, and aimed, I wouldn't have made it!" Lucy growled, walking towards him.

"Well, it's because I knew you would. Why do you think I aimed so high?" Natsu reasoned, as she froze in her footsteps.

"You knew I would?"

"I believe in ya too, Luce!"

For a second, she could have sworn that her heart stopped. With a heavy blush she grabbed him by his wrist to pull him inside.

"Let me just get the thing out." Lucy squeaked, running into her bathroom.

Satisfied with himself, Natsu settled onto her bed for a quick nap.

Lucy placed her hand over her heart to calm it, as she looked around. She finally spotted a small bottle with a stick in it and pulled it out of her cabinet.

"Ready, Nat-" She announced, as she walked into her bedroom to see him sleeping peacefully.

With a smile she walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the nose. He stirred slightly, as he opened his eyes to see Lucy smiling at him, "Let's go!".

He glanced at the bottle in her hand and grinned, "Yea!".

As Natsu made his way out the window, Lucy walked to her desk to pick up her key. As her hand lingered on it, Natsu called out," Come on Lucy!". With a smile, she put the key back on her desk and walked to the window.

"Coming!" She sang, as she jumped out the window.

"Woah! I taught you well!" Natsu laughed, catching her in his arms before setting her down.

She looked at him, a faint blush on her cheeks and a happy smile on her lips. This idiot… she really did love him.

"Can we play with the toy first? Before that Gray jerk…" Natsu asked, gradually muttering.

"Have you never played with bubbles before?" Lucy asked curiously, taking the wand out.

Natsu looked at her puzzled as she began to blow gently on the wand, sending small bubbles floating into the sky.

"What's the purpose?" Natsu blankly stared.

"Aren't bubbles really pretty?" Lucy hummed.

Natsu stared at them closely in confusion. They didn't seem particularly pretty to him, but maybe that was because Lucy was weird. Glancing at her face, he saw she seemed over joyed, and her whole face seemed to glow.

"I'll catch one for you Luce!" Natsu grinned, jumping through the sky trying to cup one in his large hands.

Every time he came in contact however, it burst into sticky liquid. Lucy laughed, touched by his antics and foolishness. Yet, she didn't speak up about it and continued blowing bubbles for him to try to catch. His face changed to a pout when the bubble popped, but it was always replaced by a determined grin after. This seemed to be another reason that she loved him so much.

Seeing that they popped when be quickly closed his hands, he began slowly trying to catch them on his hands.

They continued popping as he frowned slightly, thinking hard.

"Luce! Give me your magic bubble wand!" Natsu eagerly exclaimed.

With a laugh, Lucy blew the last stream of bubbles before handing it to him.

Determined Natsu began to try to pick them up with the wand as they all popped.

The cold air blew as the sun set," Come on Natsu, let's just go back inside." Lucy called.

"Not before I give you a bubble!" Natsu urgently called back, looking up at the last bubble, high in the air.

With a giant leap, he soared into the sky, raising the wand, as the bubble stuck onto it successfully. Blowing fire and the ground, he landed softly, running to Lucy happily.

"I got it!" He cheerfully panted, happiness sparkling in his eyes.

Lucy laughed, he looked like a puppy that was presenting his owner with his latest catch.

Holding the wand out to her, she caught a glimpse of the shiny bubble before it popped.

"NO WAY!" Natsu wailed.

Lucy gave him a simple pat on the head, "It was a pretty intense battle with that bubble, the poor thing couldn't take it."

"Can you make more bubbles?" Natsu pleaded, determined to give her a bubble.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Natsu!" Lucy smiled, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey!" Natsu whined, grabbing onto her waist and hugging her close, "why don't I ever get a real kiss?"

Lucy blushed immensely, "You were awake?!"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Natsu laughed, capturing her lips with his.

"I finally caught something today!" Natsu yelled happily.

"QUIET!"

* * *

"Where… did… they GO!?" Erza growled murderously to Gray.

"Oh… Flame brain is getting the demon tomorrow." Gray snickered.

"Poor Natsu-san…" Wendy whimpered.

* * *

Natsu felt a chill down his spine as he looked at the park's direction.

"Luce… I don't think I'll live to see tomorrow. Can I have another kiss?"

"Catch me another bubble." Lucy teased.

Natsu ran to the bubble container… to find it empty.

"Luce~!"


End file.
